


Lucas' Christmas

by Small_Hobbit



Series: Twelve Further Days of Christmas [9]
Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 10:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5623849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucas North is spending Christmas Day with Adam Carter and his son Wes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucas' Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vix_spes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/gifts).



> The main story was written for LJ's Fan Flashworks Amnesty Challenge for the Hot Water, Footwear and Shinies prompts.
> 
> The coda was written for a prompt from Vix Spes

 

Lucas North stretched as he slowly woke up.  He could hear Adam and Wes talking downstairs and so he rolled over to check what time it was.  Almost nine o’clock.  Lucas had been delighted when Adam had invited to spend Christmas with them, but now he felt guilty.  He was sure Adam wouldn’t mind him sleeping in on Christmas morning, but he didn’t want to do anything to spoil Wes’ Christmas.  
  
Lucas pulled a hoodie on over his pyjamas and headed down the stairs.  
  
“Hi!” Adam greeted him warmly.  “I’m about to cook breakfast, so if you want to grab a quick shower there’s time.”  
  
“Thank you,” Lucas replied.  “I’m sorry if I’ve held you up.  I should have set my alarm.”  
  
“That’s no problem.  We weren’t planning on having breakfast any earlier.  Wes has opened his stocking – as you can see from the mess all over the floor – and we always wait until after breakfast to open the main presents.”  
  
Adam broke off to tell Wes he didn’t need to open the chocolate selection box and suggest he offer Lucas one of the chocolate coins before he ate the lot.  Wes grinned and proffered the bag of coins to Lucas, who took one and thanked him.  
  
Lucas ran back upstairs to have a shower, after which he joined Adam and Wes for breakfast.  Once they had eaten and cleared up they went into the living room where the presents were waiting under the tree.  
  
“It might be best to let Wes go first,” Adam suggested.  Lucas nodded, he guessed Adam would have bought him a present, but that was all he was expecting.  He was quite happy to savour the atmosphere of a relaxed family Christmas, and let Wes have all the excitement of present opening.  
  
Wes had been eyeing up a large box which was half-hidden behind the tree.  He dragged it out and read the label before turning to Lucas and saying “Wow, thank you.”  He ripped the wrapping paper off and gave a whoop of delight as he realised it was the newest Lego kit in the largest size available.  Adam gave a cough and Wes turned to Lucas again, “Thank you so much.  That’s amazing.”  
  
“I’m glad you like it,” Lucas said.  He’d gone with Adam to find something suitable as a gift for Wes and Adam had shown him the sort of Lego he knew Wes was hoping for.  They’d seen the large box and Adam had commented it was a ridiculous price, at which point Lucas had picked the box up and said he’d buy it.  “I’ve had money coming in and no opportunity to spend it over the last few years.”  
  
Meanwhile Adam had unwrapped the present Lucas had got for him.  It was only a jumper but Lucas had spent a long time choosing the right one.  He hadn’t been certain Adam would like it and so was delighted when he took off the one he was wearing to put the new one on.  
  
Then Adam held out a present for Lucas.  “I wasn’t sure what to get you and in the end settled on a number of smaller items.  Wes suggested we put them in a stocking.”  
  
Lucas grinned and took the stocking, feeling along the length, trying to guess what was in it.  He laughed and said, “I’ve got chocolate coins too!”  
  
Slowly Lucas began to unpack the stocking, taking his time over each of the items.  There was a small bottle of brandy, followed by a pair of gloves.  Next came a book entitled _The Landscape from the Inside_ , which he opened and found it had some of his favourite poems together with paintings of the places they were written about.  
  
He was so engrossed in the book he was surprised to be nudged by Wes, who said, “You haven’t finished opening everything yet!”  
  
Lucas smiled and reached inside the stocking again.  The next present was bath foam.  He shot a curious look at Adam, who said “I find it very relaxing and thought you might too.”  Lucas nodded and took the final present out.  He unwrapped it and exclaimed with delight at finding a pack of Muppet socks.  
  
“They were Wes’ idea.  He thought you might like something bright and cheerful,” Adam said.  
  
“They’re great.  A considerable improvement on what I’m currently wearing.”  Lucas stretched his foot out and showed off the plain blue socks he had on.  He inspected the socks more closely.  “Excellent, both Kermit and Animal.”  
  
Having opened all his presents Lucas went to help Adam with the lunch, leaving Wes starting to build his Lego model.  Lunch over, they went for a walk, before returning for the obligatory cold turkey sandwiches and Christmas cake.  
  
Wes was looking forward to watching Dr Who and he and Adam were chatting about what they thought might happen.  
  
Lucas said, “Would you mind if I had a bath while you two watched your programme?  I’m so far out of touch I’m not sure how much sense it would make to me.  And I’d rather like to try out my new bath foam.”  
  
“Of course not,” Adam replied.  “Take as long as you like.”  
  
Lucas ran a deep bath and then sank into the hot water.  Adam was right, the foam was very relaxing.  He leant back and mused about the events of the day.  It had been lovely spending the day with Adam and Wes and he was far happier than he had expected he would be.  Although Wes was aware he and Adam were in a relationship, they were keeping it low key, and Lucas had no difficulty with that.  He had wanted Wes to enjoy Christmas, and had been quite prepared for Adam to spend the day alone with his son, so being invited to join them and having both of them making him feel at home with them, was even better than the other presents he had received.

***

Lucas came downstairs after his bath to find Wes watching one of the DVDs he’d been given for Christmas.  He could hear Adam pottering around in the kitchen and so went to join him.  But before he could step inside it he found his way blocked by Adam, who gestured to the mistletoe suspended above their heads.  Happily he surrendered to a deep kiss.

Suddenly the two men became aware of a “Yeugh!”  Quickly they pulled apart.

Wes stood looking at Adam.  “Dad, how could you?”

“What?”  Adam was clearly taken aback, thinking his son was happy about the relationship.

“I don’t mind you holding hands,” Wes continued, “but kissing!  Yuk!”

The outrage on his face was such that could only be managed by a pre-teen boy.

Adam quickly recovered.  “What have you come for?  I thought you were watching your DVD.”

“I wanted some sausage rolls,” Wes replied and then added, “If I took a plateful of food I wouldn’t have to come back again for ages.”

Adam rolled his eyes and hurriedly selected a variety of snacks on a plate which he gave to Wes.

The lad took the plate and departed, calling out over his shoulder, “You can begin again _once_ I have shut the living room door.”  


 

 


End file.
